A trend towards virtualization in the information technology (IT) arena is driving the development of many virtualization technologies, such as network virtualization and computing virtualization. Network virtualization solutions can consolidate multiple physical networks into one virtual network. They can also logically segment a single physical network into multiple logical networks. Partitions can be added to rapidly scale the network for business needs. Computing virtualization (e.g., generating multiple virtual environments on a single physical platform) can allow consolidation of computing platforms in terms of hardware investments and physical space. Network and computing virtualization represent a new IT paradigm: challenging existing physical network deployment models. Network and computing virtualization offer many benefits, such as expanding availability of single IT assets to multiple users, managing multiple IT assets as a single resource, and providing dedicated virtual networks for applications, which leads to revenue generation, expense reduction, and customer satisfaction.